hamumufandomcom-20200213-history
TV Lunacy
A world that was made by tdm that came packaged in Dr. Lunatic Supreme with Cheese, unlocked by using a Key of Lunacy on a certain locker. Providence Just a smallish monster mash level, mash them all and get the brains and go. This Old House (Hammer Keychain) Get the Hammer Keychain from the house Mailbox from the get go. Beware the Mama Spider lurking around outside the house. You can get the starting firepower and relative safety inside the shed to the northeast.Alternatively, you can break for the Red Key,which will teleport to a Past TV Shows Cemetery where even though there's a Shocking Horror waiting, there's a Hammer and Pants of Power amongst the graves. Do note the Spitters have the Brains you need to finish the level. Additionally, once you have cleared out the backyard of Spiders, do note once you enter the house via the Red Door outside, a Countess is waiting to pounce on you. Taking the stairs to the basement, watch out for Vampires laying in wait, along with The Boiler on the left side of the room. Next, it may not look it, but the fireplace can be walked through without being harmed whatsoever! And meet Hubby, a Super Zombie waiting for you. Go upstairs and it's "Kids,Friends and Toys", by which, a few Squashes, Zombies, a Mutant Zombie,a Zomboni and a Happy Stick Man await. Take note there is a Candle at the right side of the bed. There is a Candle on the other room's left side of the bed and there is a Pants of Power in the room. Lastly, the Attic is full of Bats and Ghosts, mop them all up and gather the last few brains and finish. Relic Hunter (Pumpkin Keychain) I know this level is confusing from the get go, so lets get some direction. First, get to the Tourist Information center, who will guide you to visit 2 Temples : Maze and Blue. First, you will need the Keys to get anywhere in the level. Please also take note the normal Pygmies have Brains too. As the picture depicts, the Maze Temple needs the Green Key and has the Red Key inside. (Not pictured) There are Machetes on the left and right ends of the pond, which you will need to use to chop down the grass to the Blue Tile Switch to gain access to the contents of the temple, which includes the Blue Key. Once you are out, you can finally unlock the brain that was locked away by Blue Doors on the right side of the main level. Next, we go to the find the final brain of the level, which you have to go via a route that needs the Red Key. PLEASE NOTE: The Mine Cart route in this level seems to be broken.The moment you end the journey on it, it will leave you stuck. Use this bypass to complete the level. Once you have reach the destination of the Minecart track, go into the cavern and there's your final brain.....guarded by a Matilda! Finish her off,collect your final brain and finish the level.The only two Candles of the level were in the Temples. Pumpkin Keychain is here, a small secluded corner of the forest. I Dream of Jeannie Actually a relatively simply monster mash level, just annoying because of the huge amount of enemies. Just smash the Mumbles and Magic Lamps to allow access to the last two brains of the level at the northeastern water oasis, where the only Candle of the level is there too. Do note the Mumbles also have Brains too. Six Feet Under As the warning at the start of the goes, QUICKLY RUN FROM THE MR CRAZYPANTS! Do not worry if you dont have the Red Key for the Red Door yet, once you reach the Red Door, the Mr Crazypants(es) will asplode and vanish. Remember to gather the 2 Candles at this section while you are at it. EDIT: Actually, just pick up the Red Key along the way here and proceed on while you are at it. Gather all the firepower in the room and then, it's the usual lava monstery mashing time. You will have to defeat The Thing, then head towards the east part of the level where at Super Zombie awaits. Once he is dealt with, step on the bone tile and go west towards the lava where there's another bone tile waiting,that's where a Raft will have spawned, then take the Raft all the way back to the exit of the level. Dark Shadows At the start,do the usual, check around the trees for Hammer powerups, there is a Reverse hammer at the front door of the house and a Spring in the Mailbox. Go inside the house via the backdoor and check the cupboard with a Bone tile on it to get the Rocket Keychain. There's also a Candle nearby in the same room. There's a Missile Pack in the other cupboard and a Pants of Power in the Oven. Go to the stairs and it's monster smashing time. Be careful not to fall into the water while going to the other side.Kill the Starey Bat to collapse the wall into the next area where two Vampires await. There's also another Candle at the far end. Get all the brains and go back to the exit to finish the level. Northern Exposure To start, if you wish to go to the Secret Level North of 60, go here into this cracked Ice Wall.. This is one complex level. For the First portion,like all Icy Skating levels, you must take great care not to fall into any cracks or trigger any cracks into water. You have to skate over to the North, East and West parts of that "rink" and kill all the Cryozoids, get the brains they drop, then the further Forest area in the south of the rink will open. Once in the Forest area,make sure to search carefully for the Brains, Candles and Hammer powerups in that area, before proceeding to the next area, a Watery Rafting Island area. Pretty much, in the Watery Rafting Island area, you have to take the raft around in different directions to collect the Brains and 1 Candle in this area, while beating badguys. It goes one round back to the entrance, so dont worry. Next, you should see another area where there should be Penguilons flying about, there should be a black tile to that area, hit it to reveal an entrance through. In this next contrasting area of Fire and Ice, just battle through all the monsters and grab all the Brains and 2 Candles and then head back towards the level exit, which is an Igloo, to finish the level. North of 60 (Secret Level) Pretty tricky for a Secret level, as the first portion requires you to carefully skate along ice to the second part of the level, which is this. Please snag the Candle near the entrance of the second area or it will be tough getting back to it later. The final result should look somewhat like this. (Cheats used in this illustration because i wasn't careful, but it should be doable if careful enough illegitimately.) Grab the Grass and get out of that little maze. But it's not over yet! Once you enter the hollow tree, you have to go through a Ghost Town full of Spooky Ghosts and Pengulons....unarmed. Grab the Candle at the corner of the town and grab the Green Key here. Hopefully, by this point, you arent too swarmed by enemies, run into the enclosure locked by the Green Door and grab the grass, then run to the level exit and finish! Forever Knight It's a slight skirmish with Zombies and Ninjabread men at the start, once you are done with that, get the Blue Red and Green Keys here amongst the trees. Make sure to kill all the Aquazoids before you cross the drawbridge to the next area, the Castle,which you need the Red Key to open. Once inside, be prepared to fight an all out skirmish against Boneheads and Ghosts. The Blue and Green Keys unlock rooms with Big Axes and Food. Be wary of the Super Zombies waiting at the courtyard to the east.Once you have dealt with them, get the Yellow Key from the Courtyard. The Yellow door to the left has nothing, just step on the stairs to get another Yellow Key for the one on the right, which will take you to a maze with Squashes and your Candle of the level. Once you are done, go back to the exit point Hollow tree you started at and finish the level. Boot Camp Grab the Machete and kill all the Spitters.The Green Key will be at the door once they are all done to the next area. Like the North of 60 level, you need to push the wooden tile to "fix" the broken ice terrain tile to get through. Next, is the Lava racing course, just be careful while rushing through it. Next is the usual watch your step watery tightrope through the river course. Lastly is a in the dark maze, just make your way through it to the exit to finish the level, do take note there's a Candle in there,given it's not too dark, you can find it by it's silhouette. Fantasy Island For starters, if you want to go to the Secret Level Hope Island, here's the Island. First, take the Raft to the "port",then walk downwards.As you pass this patch, you get the Green Key. As you pick up the other Hammer powerups, you will then find yourself at the very bottom end of the island, which to the right, there should be some palm trees, hit that and you can go in. Fight pass the Pygmies, note the Shamans drop brains. And note the Red Key is here. Go further in and you will find an enclosure locked behind a Red and Green Door with Ultrapygmies inside. Go into the Right Middle cave and you will be in the Royal Hall where 2 Super Zombies and several Pygmies await. The Right most cave is the Dungeon where you have to flip switches to unlock enclosures with enemies in them. Note the Candle in the Rock Trooper's enclosure. The Left Middle cave is the Royal Chambers,remember to take note of the switch tile to unlock the passge in the maze ahead. What awaits you are several Ninjabread men, Geozoids and Ultrapygmies. Take note there is a Candle by the bed. The Left most cave is the Receiving Room where Boneheads, Ghosts and Zombies await,along with a Mama Spider and 2 Mush the Shrooms. Mash them all and collect all the brains and exit the complex to the hut outside when you first entered the Pygmy island to finish the level. Hope Island (Secret Island) Actually a relatively simply monster mash level, just beware of the Mutant Zombies. Once you get all the Brains, the Raft will appear.The only Candle of the level is at the exit. Flintstones (Squash Keychain) It's another huge complex level again! This time,you are running around collecting blue stones for your "Brains". So go do so, before you go into the following caves. The Northwestern cave is the Bedrock Quarry. Take note of the Candle here. Kill the Magmazoids and the Shrooms and find the Squash Keychain here. Next,then go to the next area which is filled with Boneheads.Once they are done with, hit the wall with the bone tile to knock down the wall where Zombies and 2 Super Zombies await.Kill them all and then step on the bone tile inside to warp out of that cave. The Southwestern cave is the Bedrock Zoo. Here is where the other Candle is. You then will have to defeat Ninjabread men,Mama Spiders,Spitters,Geozoids,Triceroids and lastly,Kongor. Once you have collected all the Blue rocks/"Brains", you can just go back to where you started and finish the level. Space,Above and Beyond Go straight right into the Storage Locker for weapons and the Blue Key. Note that there is a Candle in the Mess Hall. Hydroponics is infested with tons of Vegetation enemies, but not too tough.Has a Reverse Hammer in there. You then have to skate through space while dealing with a Snowball rolling about outside and a few Loony Zoomers flying about. Once you are at the other side, the Gym, once you enter, you will be locked in.You then have to fight your way through a horde of Geozoids and Xeno Hunters.Once they are done with, the Yellow Keys will spawn. In the next area,you will pass by the Atrium, that's where you can see where the Candle and Brains you need to complete the level are. Unlock the Blue Doors and get smashing the variety of enemies.Once all the enemies are dead,the Atrium will unlock.Get the Brain and Candle and finish the level. Lost in Space Like the previous level, you have to drift around in space get to various themed area for Brains before coming back to finish the level. Beware of Snowballs which can insta-kill you upon contact. Due to the rather huge and disjointed nature of the map, lets go through it like this. Note the level's sole Candle is at the Moss area. Sea Hunt WORST LEVEL EVER. If you cheat through this, i wont blame you. Because you have to carefully wade through the entire level without drowning on almost entirely BLUE THIN PATHS blending with the BLUE color of an Underwater level filter. Did i mention you have to deal with underwater enemies and are totally unarmed with limited Missile Packs and Scuba Gear for Oxygen? Just note the lone Candle of the level is with Squash on the Squash island.. Green Acres (Keychain Level) Snag the Hammer from the Mailbox,grab the Big Axe nearby and take the Pants of Power from the trees,because it's pumpkin level harvesting time! I recommend first dealing with the patch that has the Robopumpkins, because there is a Boomkin Patch there and you know what that produces and is nasty in huge numbers. Clear out that huge ranch and you will get the Red Key. Next, go back to the smaller vegetation ranch with the Squashes and Mosses and clear it out. Take note the first Candle of the level is here. Next go through the Red Door, clear the Shrooms,Pumpkinsteins, Aquazoids and Centipumpkin. Next, get ready to mainly face the Great Pumpkin and as the Doom Bunny is likely wandering around in the area, beware of it too. Note the Doom Bunny has the other Candle of the level. Once you are done with the Great Pumpkin, finish off the 3 Zombies that come in and finish the level. The (Loony) Emmy Awards (Key of Lunacy) In actuality, it's just an all out usual monster mash level,albeit a bit big and the need to carry a Machete around to chop down grass for items. Choose your path, Deep North,East Enders,The West Wing or Due South, they are all interconnected anyway on the same piece of land even with differing themes. Just note there is a Candle walled off by grass in each theme and that the Key of Lunacy will only be awarded after getting all the Brains near the exit of the level.Category:Dr L Worlds Category:Unlocked from SpisMall Locker